deep_sheepfandomcom-20200214-history
Spencer's First World
Spencer's First World is a swampland biome that belongs to Spencer Maples. The biome later transforms into a Mushroom Biome in Season 2. Points of Interest Laburnie Airlines High above the world was Spencer's blimp, called Laburnie Airlines. The blimp consisted of light blue wool, iron, and glass. The airbag is 24 blocks long, 9 blocks wide and 9 blocks tall. The motor is 7 blocks long and 13 blocks tall. And the cab is made of iron and glass, and is 9 blocks long, 5 blocks wide, and 5 blocks tall. The menu for Laburnie Airlines consists of every member's favorite food... with only 5 foods for 7 members: * Cookies for Chris. * Donuts for Camden. * Pizza for Daniel. * Pie for Alaxx. * and chicken for unknown (possibly Nathan or Spencer, because Robby apparently hates chicken, according to Chris). There were also movies you could watch in the blimp: * The Hobbit. * Skyfall. * and 42. The blimp was finally brought down to earth during Episode 12, when a furious Daniel, vengeful for the destruction of his Black Hawk Helicopter at the hands of Spencer, teleported into Spencer's blimp and laced it with TNT, then teleported to Nathan's fighter jet (which was directly behind Spencer's Blimp), and set off multiple fireballs, which ignited the TNT and detonated the blimp, much to Spencer's ire and Robby's delight, since Robby hated Spencer's blimp. In Season 2, Spencer reveals that he is still bitter towards the destruction of his blimp, and even reveals the ruins of the blimp after it detonated and the remains crashed into the ground. Mushroom House The Mushroom House is where Spencer and Peter the Mushroom Cow used to live, before a furious Daniel broke into the house for some unknown reason and murdered Peter. Even though Spencer doesn't live here anymore, it still is a special place to him, with an underground burial crypt built for Peter. Daniel, possibly in an attempt to enrage Spencer, destroyed the house in Episode 6 when he lured a creeper and a spider to him, killed the spider, led the creeper into the house, hid in Peter's crypt room, and let the creeper completely obliterate the house, leaving only the crypt room, now open to the surface, in the wake of the explosion. At the same time, Nathan was eliminated from the game by Chris for accidentally killing Fudge Pantz 2.0 while trying to defend himself during an attack from Alaxx and Spencer. The Dock/Kevin's Room This is where Spencer secretly kept Kevin the Lime Green Sheep to keep him from being discovered by Daniel. Unfortunately, during Daniel's House Tour, Daniel and Chris discovered the secret dock where Kevin was kept. That night, Daniel, followed by Chris, broke through the ice barrier sealed to the river floor, and rushed down a fresh cascade of water before stopping at the room where Kevin lived. With Kevin now caught in his sights, Daniel, furious that Spencer "plagarized" his color, murdered Kevin with splash potion of harming, and then left a wool block for a gravestone, and a message that read :"uck you, lime green is MINE!!!!!! When Spencer gave his first house tour, he discovered what Daniel had done. Chris, who was present during Kevin's murder, lied to Spencer and said he didn't know what happened. A vengeful Spencer retaliated by detonating the head of Daniel's Statue with TNT. During Episode 12, after Spencer obliterated Daniel's Helicopter, Daniel vengefully responded by destroying Spencer's Blimp, Giant Mushroom replica, and the dock. Daniel found a creeper and excavated a hole for the creeper to fall in, and follow Daniel to Kevin's room, where the creeper exploded, completely destroying the room. Spencer's Statue Category:Deep Sheep Worlds